


Stay with me a little more

by dahyunayeon



Series: nadubchaeng [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Saying goodbye is never easy.





	Stay with me a little more

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for my good friend Arian, I hope you like it kid. And everyone else reading, I also hope you enjoy it :)

Nayeon walks down the stairs reluctantly, not bothering to pick her suitcases up. Her father scolds her because she’s disrupting his baseball game, but Nayeon doesn’t care, and instead makes sure to be even louder. She eyes the boxes and the rest of the luggage next to the door (all of which she had to pack and bring downstairs herself) and blows a huff of hair to get her bangs out of her face. She’s been trying really hard not to cry for the past few days, but the exhaustion is starting to settle in and the stress she feels is bubbling up inside of her is threatening to make her burst out in tears any second now.

She hears a car parking in front of her house and doesn’t even need to look out the window to know who it is. She’s told Dahyun to get that engine fixed (the sound it makes sometimes is almost infernal) but the girl always delays it claiming she has to save money for more important things. She opens the door and sees Dahyun opening up the trunk and Chaeyoung with her head out the window, yelling at Dahyun to go help her with the seatbelt ( _it’s the third time this week it gets stuck Dahyun! Just fix it!)._

Nayeon tries really hard to keep herself together because if she breaks, the girls will too. She practically runs to Dahyun and engulfs her in a hug, not giving the girl the chance to say anything before she kisses her. Although Dahyun is surprised, she kisses her back, and Nayeon is concentrated on nipping the girl’s lower lip when she hears Chaeyoung complain behind her. “ _It’s not fair unnie, I want a kiss too.”_

Nayeon just turns around and kisses Chaeyoung cheek before kissing on her lips. Chaeyoung runs her tongue across the older girl’s lips softly and Nayeon sighs pulling away. She still hasn’t said anything, afraid her voice will crack when she tries to speak. When Dahyun asks if her luggage is ready she just nods and points to the door.

They load the trunk in silence, and Nayeon doesn’t even say goodbye to her father before she closes the door and throws the key to the bushes. _She most definitely will not be coming back here, ever, anyway._ Nayeon sits in the backseat with Chaeyoung as Dahyun starts the car, and plays Nayeon’s favorite song while driving away. Nayeon doesn’t even glance back, telling herself she will only look forward from now on.

Everybody is quiet, the air tense and full of unspoken words which everyone is sure will flood as soon as they get to the bus station. Chaeyoung holds Nayeon’s hand tightly between hers, brushing her knuckles and kissing her cheeks every few seconds. Nayeon closes her eyes as she tries to burn the feeling into her mind; god knows when she’ll be able to feel it again. Dahyun just looks at them through the rear view mirror worriedly but doesn’t say anything either. There’s not much to say, really; nothing she can say will make the situation nor Nayeon’s mood better.

The sky is overcast, dark grey clouds looming over them, and when the first few drops hit the windshield, Nayeon hates how cliché the whole situation is. They make it to the station and walk silently to the right platform. There are still about fifteen minutes left until the bus leaves, but Dahyun feels so choked up she can’t say anything. She hugs Nayeon tightly, and Chaeyoung hugs them both. They stay like that for a while, not caring about the people around them giving them weird looks.

Dahyun wants to say so much; she wants to tell Nayeon how much she loves her, how bright she makes her days, how much she’s gonna miss her gummy smile. Chaeyoung wants to tell her how she’s her best inspiration, how every love song is gonna remind her of Nayeon until they can meet again, how much she’s gonna miss the warmth only her hugs can give her. But neither of them says anything, they just hold onto their girlfriend hoping she somehow knows, can somehow read their minds. And Nayeon knows, she really does. Just like Dahyun and Chaeyoung know Nayeon loves them more than anyone else in the world, know she’s gonna be thinking about them every second of every day.

The sign to board the bus lights up, and a few tears have already fallen from Nayeon’s cheeks. Chaeyoung wipes them away immediately, scolding her girlfriend because _they promised not to cry at the station._ But Dahyun’s crying too, so Chaeyoung can’t help but do the same. Nayeon holds Chaeyoung’s face and kisses her, murmuring a desperate _I love you_ against her lips. She does the same with Dahyun, and when she starts walking towards the bus she doesn’t let go of the girls’ hands until she absolutely has to.

She gets into the bus and sees Chaeyoung resting her head against Dahyun’s shoulder, who has her arms wrapped tightly around the younger girl’s waist. And Nayeon smiles through the tears because at least they have each other. She’ll miss them (hell, she already misses them so much her heart hurts), but she knows they’ll keep each other happy. Nayeon is already counting the seconds until she can see them again, _come home to them again._

She got a full ride scholarship to a college a few states away from the girls, and no matter how deeply she loves them, she couldn’t turn the opportunity down. It’s not like her girlfriends would ever let her, anyway. So while Chaeyoung and Dahyun will stay here, attending the local high school, Nayeon will be kilometers away trying to become the best literature major she can be. The girls are proud of her, Nayeon knows this for a fact, yet it doesn’t lessen the pain she feels right now. The bus starts to leave and Chaeyoung and Dahyun wave at her from the platform. Nayeon smiles at them and blows kisses, makes hearts and mouths _I love you, I love you so much._

Eventually, they get out of sight, and Nayeon lets her tears run freely. She will try to get a job as soon as she gets settled in; she will visit her girlfriends as often as she can or she will die trying. But she knows it will be a while until she can do it, so she has to conform with daily video calls and the hundreds of pictures of the three of them on her phone. She takes a small plushie out of her handbag (a small bunny Chaeyoung got her just because _it reminded her of Nayeon_ ) and hugs it tight to her chest. She knows it won’t be easy, but she’s willing to work hard to achieve her dreams and make her girls proud of her. _She’ll only look forward from now on,_ she reminds herself.

And as she dries her tears, Dahyun and Chaeyoung get back to the car, holding hands and still weeping a bit. They comfort each other as they always do. Dahyun assures Chaeyoung with soft whispers that everything will be ok, they will meet with Nayeon soon. She’s been driving around with her car almost breaking to shambles just to save money to buy them bus tickets as soon as she can. Chaeyoung’s been taking extra shifts at the coffee place she works at for the same reason. They want to surprise Nayeon, and they talk about how much they want to see her surprised face on their way to the car. The rain hasn’t stopped, but it doesn’t make them as gloomy as it did before. They have hope, and all they can do now is wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome, and see you next time :D


End file.
